little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Herja
Herja is a silver Valkyrie Armor that specializes in glaive and archery combat in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. Any witches who don the armor shall take the title of Herja the Silver Valkyrie. The armor is wielded by Lara who then warped it with her Blessing of Ymir following the discovery of her true lineage, drastically improving its parameters. Description & Characteristics Herja is a silver and gray Valkyrie Armor forged from Loki skin-based Solais Metal. Unique among Valkyrie Armors, Herja possesses wolf-like aesthetics on its design, notably its wing-like ornaments that somewhat resemble wolf ears along with spike-like protrusions on the sides of the helmet which gives illusion of cheek fur akin to wolves. Another unique attribute of the armor is its helmet which magically turning the wearer's hair silver and tied it into three ponytail that stretch down to the waist, further concealing her identity. As with other Valkyrie Armors, Herja Armor enhances its wearer's strength, speed, and power to superhuman level. The armor is also empowered by the wearer's fuel spirit (energy generated by one's emotions and feelings), with its circuit-like green meridians glow upon being charged with the said energy. Originally adhering the two minutes time limit, Lara bypassed this limitation by warping the armor with her Blessing of Ymir, which also increasing it combat parameters. For combat, as the armor specializes in glaive and archery combat, the user has greater advantage when using either glaive and bow form of her Valkyrie Blades or ordinary bows and glaives as the armor increases her performance with said weapons. In stark contrast of other Loki-skin based Valkyrie Armors like it, Herja Armor is the only armor that can assume upgraded forms thanks to its special ability to copy the powers of other magical armors through absorbing their ambient energies and even combine two or more copied powers. Added with Lara's magical abilities, it creates a highly dangerous opponent. Lara first demonstrated this by copying Akko's Kara Armor's ability to absorb and redirect flames along with its twin ribbons during her and Akko's first confrontation. She would later copy the powers of Sucy's Skogul Armor, Lotte's Geirskogul Armor, and Diana's Eir Armor and combined them all with the former to assume a powerful form called Elemental Wolf Formation Herja. As with other Valkyrie Armors, Herja can unlock extra boost of power and speed that is released by sprouting wings which also enable the user to engage in aerial combat without need of broom. Like Marmora's, the wings double as additional weapon thanks to its ability to cut through solid materials like wood or rocks on ease. Weapons & Equipment *'Herja Bracelet': The vital part of Herja Armor which acts as both its dormant form and summoning trinket. It takes the appearance of metallic silver bracelet with thicker edge and a symbol in form of a white circle with blue orb embedded on it secured by claw-like locks. This part is magically linked with the rest of the armor that normally stored in pocket dimension when not used. *'Slider Wings': Herja armor can sprout a pair of mechanical wings called Slider Wings which enable aerial combat without broom. Aside supersonic flight, the wings double as weapon thanks to its razor-sharp feathers. *'The Blessing of Ymir Enhancement': The armor has been warped by Lara's Blessing of Ymir, resulting it covered with spike-like corruption that will burn anyone who try to touch it and no longer adhere its original time limit. Notes and Trivia *In Norse mythology, Herja is a valkyrie attested in the longer of the two Nafnaþulur lists found in the Prose Edda. Rudolf Simek says the name is etymologically related to the Old Norse herja and Old High German herjón(meaning "devastate"), and derives from Proto-Germanic word *Herjaza. Category:Magic Items Category:Witches of Midgard-verse